


Toinen Kerta Toden Sanoo

by PakkasHenki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Humor, BAMF Bilbo, Blind Thranduil, Caring Thranduil, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Bilbo, Reincarnation, Scars, Temporary Character Death, temporary major character death
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PakkasHenki/pseuds/PakkasHenki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On kulunut tuhansia vuosia Thorin Oakenshieldin kuolemasta. Keski-Maa on olemassa enää vain lasten saduissa.<br/>Lontoossa asuva nuori opiskelija Benjamin Higgs, alkaa kuitenkin nähdä unia oudosta miehestä, jota hän ei ole koskaan tavannut. Kun muistot alkavat taas virrata, päättää Benjamin lopettaa sen minkä aloitti tuhansia vuosia sitten.</p><p>TAI kuinka, jälleen syntynyt hobitti päättää etsiä ystävänsä (ja vihollisensa) uudelleen ja tällä kertaa saada onnellisen lopun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toinen Kerta Toden Sanoo

**Author's Note:**

> En ole lukenut tai katsonut Taru sormusten herraa & Hobittia pitkiin aikoihin, joten apunani toimii wiki kunnes saan kirjat taas uudelleen luettua. Näin ollen minua saa ja pitääkin korjata, jos teen asiavirheen - sama pätee myös kirjoitusvirheisiin. Saa huomauttaa jos jaksaa, sillä tiedän olevani vähän väliä kieliopillisesti aivan hukassa. :)

_Mies._

_Ei._

_Ei sittenkään._

_Olemukseltaan liian lyhyt._

_Lapsi?_

_Ei._

_Sittenkin mies, mutta myös samaan aikaan jotain aivan muuta._

_Parta. Sotkuiset tummat pitkät hiukset ja utuiset siniset silmät. Kalvakka iho mudan ja ruhjeiden peitossa._

_Verta._

_Ja niin paljon verta._

_Karmiininpunaista joka puolella!_

_Veri valuu miehen huulilta, pitkin mustaa partaa ja ropisee sitten tippa kerrallaan tummaan lammikkoon hänen allaan._

_Hirvittävä näky!_

_Sydäntä raastava näky!_

_Huuto!_

_Jostain niin kaukaa._

_Kuulostaa ihan minulta._

_Minun ääneni, mutta en silti minä._

_Tuo lohduton ulvahdus kaikuu korvissani, kun minä..._ **PIPIPIPI...!**

**PIPIPI! PIIIII! PIIIII! PIPIPI!**

Käsi nousee hitaasti pöydän reunalle ja alkaa haparoiden tunnustella puista pintaa. Sormet kolahtavat mustan herätyskellon reunaan. Käsi sieppaa lähes välittömästi pienen esineen ja viskaa sen huoneen kauimmaiseen nurkkaan. Pian pöydän takaa pilkistää sotkuinen ruskea hiuspehko ja hetkeä myöhemmin koko muu vartalo seuraa perässä.

Nuori mies haukottelee makeasti, nojaten samalla vasemmalla kädellään sängyn vieressä olevaan vaahteraiseen yöpöytään. Miehen kiharaiset hiukset valahtaa kokonaan hänen olkapäilleen ja siniset silmät avautuvat hiljalleen.

Vielä heräilevän miehen nimi on Benjamin Higgs, tuttavallisemmin Bilbo. Hän on 20 vuotta vanha puutarhatalouden opiskelija, joka ei millään jaksaisi nousta ylös mukavasta sängystään, johon hän on vaivalla muovannut peitoista itselleen pehmoisen kotikolon. Herätyskello on kuitenkin toista mieltä ja pärähtää jälleen soimaan huoneen toisella laidalla. Bilbo laskee jalkansa hitaasti jääkylmälle puulattialle ja kävelee vilusta väristen kellon luo. Hän napsauttaa kellon sammuksiin juuri ajoissa, sillä alakerran vanhan rouvan askeleet kuuluvat jo – tällä kertaa hän ei ehdi kaivaa harjanvartta esille.

Bilbo raahautuu olohuoneen peilin eteen ja poimii kamman – harjaaminen vie aikaa, hänen hiuksillaan tuntuu olevan oma tahto. Nuori mies tuijottaa peiliin ajatuksissaan, viimeöinen uni vaivaa häntä. Sama tuntematon mies ilmestyy hänen uniinsa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Yleensä unet ovat painajaisia, joissa Bilbo joutuu taistelemaan hengestään, mutta mukaan mahtuu myös mukavia unia – ne kuitenkin ovat harvassa. Unet loppuvat nimittäin lähes aina tuntemattoman miehen kuolemaan. Tuo uni on piirtynyt Bilbon muistiin hänen loppuiäkseen. Hän ei voi millään unohtaa miehen sinistä tyhjyyteen tuijottavaa katsetta tai karmiininpunaista verta, joka valuu pitkin harmaata vuoren pintaa.

**TITI TILULII! TITI TILULII!**

Nuori mies ei ehdi kuitenkaan miettiä asiaa sen enempää, kun hänen puhelimensa herää elämään. Bilbo keskeyttää hiuspehkonsa selvittelyn ja poimii puhelimen sohvalta.

”Niin?” Hän vastaa entuudestaan tuttuun numeroon.

”Missä ihmeessä sinä oikein olet? Luento alkaa ihan näillä minuuteilla.” Toteaa kimakka naisääni lähes huutaen. Bilbo vie puhelimen niin kauaksi korvaltaan, kuin hänen kätensä vain riittää, mutta silti ääni ei vihlo sen vähempää hänen korviaan.

”Um... Mutta eihän se nyt ihan vielä niin paljon ole. T-taidat olla etuajassa Nelly.” Vastaa nuorukainen epävarmasti, sillä hän tietää ystävänsä Nellyn luonteen hieman liiankin hyvin.

”Vai ei muka paljon! Kello on viittä minuuttia vaille yhdeksän, jos et ole sattunut huomaamaan!” Raikuu toisesta päästä puhelinta. Bilbo vilkaisee olkansa yli vanhaa kaappikelloa ja tottahan se on. Aika on kulunut unia ajatellessa aivan liian nopeaan.

”Olen siellä viidessätoista minuutissa!” Hän huudahtaa puhelimeen ja sulkee antamatta Nellylle tilaisuutta vastata – mutta ehkä niin on parempi, Bilbo ottaa mielummin haukut sitten paikan päällä. Nuorukainen vetää hätiköidysti farkut jalkaansa ja paidan päälleen ja ryntää sen jälkeen vauhdilla ovesta ulos, vain palatakseen hetkeä myöhemmin hakemaan reppunsa olohuoneen sohvalta.

Juuri kun Bilbo on astumaisillaan kynnyksen ylitse kumahti kaappikello soimaan yhdeksää. Viiltävä kipu lävistää äkisti miehen pään ja hän vaipuu polvilleen lattialle. Kylmä hiki alkaa hitaasti valua pitkin Bilbon kasvoja, kun hän sulkee silmänsä, yrittäen pysyä tajuissaan.

**PONG! PONG! PONG!**

Kello lyö yhdeksän.

Bilbon tuskanhuudot kaikuivat rappukäytävässä.


End file.
